Wrecking Ball
by Any-Clan
Summary: Shadow x reader I noticed there weren't any. Will possibly turn into multiple chapters. You sneak into Chase's citadel to see your crush. Slipping, and falling, you get crushed.
1. Wrecking Ball

**Hey! So, this is my first Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles fic. And my first reader insert. I apologize in advance. For everything. **

**But I had noticed (since Chronicles got me into the fandom. I mean, I WAS a kid when Showdown was on) that there's a lack of Shadow fics. I think this might be because a large part of the fandom, from what I've observed, doesn't really like her. **

**I understand why. I mean, most of us Showdowners had to deal with the shock of Chronicles, AND THEN ****two new characters****! It was a lot. But, while I still disdain Ping Pong, I've come to accept Shadow. Sorta. I like her, a bit. So, of course, I do what any logical fan would do; ship her, preferably in a gay ship. While there is a fair amount of ChasexShadow (I'm more of a Chack person, myself), I adore the knee-jerk ship of ShadowxKimiko. (It's my opinion that 8 out of 10 times, a person's first instinct is a slash ship. But that's probably 1. not true and 2. just me). There's not enough Shamiko. Kimadow? **

**Anywho…I also noticed that Shadow lacks any reader inserts. While I'm not THAT into her (actually, my DVR has a shitty system for recording things, I set it to record all of Chronicles and it stopped recording any of it about a third of the way through the season, so I'm bust), I figure that she should get her due. **

**WARNING: **_**90% chance of Shadow (and everyone else) being OOC. I can rewrite this for y'all once I get a better handle on her. **_

**WARNING: **_**Reader is female. Sorry guys. I can always make a male version, if you want. **_

**WARNING: **_**I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing. **_

You did it. You've _finally _done it. You, (f/n) (m/n) (l/n), have snuck into the citadel of Chase Young! I mean, you did have a little help from Jack, of course. But that's beside the point! You're in. Now, to find what you're here for.

To be a little condescending, no, you're not here for the wu, or Chase's soup, or Wuya's magic, or Chase himself. You're here to see his daughter, Shadow. Who totally hates your guts. But hey, look at how great Chase and Jack get along, and they started out with Chase hating Jack. Okay, not a great example, Chase still hates Jack. But Shadow's young (no pun intended), she can be…persuaded.

The author would now like to point out that she uses a lot of commas. And just realized that. **Sorry.**

You sneak about, looking for any warrior-cats. Seeing none, you move on. Your cell buzzes.

"_Hey, name." _It's Jack.

"Hey," you whisper.

_"How's it going? Are you in?"_

_ "_Yeah, thanks a bundle. I owe you one. Big time."

_"Cool, glad to see it worked-" _You hear a faint "SPICER!" in the background.

_"Gotta go!"_

You have to admit, Jack Spicer may be a weenie, but he's got some got some serious gusto. It's odd, but you respect him, if only slightly. Not that you'd ever tell him. We don't need THAT running around (seriously, just think, "I'm respected! I'm evil! You suck!". *shudders*).

Ah! Is that a cat! Wait…no. It's not. Just an illusion, meant to trick prey into thinking they're cornered. Damn, Chase has thought of it all. Then again, if you were around for 1,500 years, you supposed you'd of thought of everything as well.

'These are nice floors. The walls are nice, too.' You think, observing the palace around you. Volcanic marbles and granites, polished so they shine. While it was a bit slick walking around, the place looked fabulous. The only tricky part was the stairs and overpasses. Because Harry Potter/Starwars-esque railing-less bridges were totally not terrifying.

Speaking of tripping and falling and dying. Oh, look. There you go. Off the edge, up rather high. Did I mention that the ground was marble? Yeah, you're gonna die.

Only you don't. **(Of course not, that'd be counterproductive)**

You instead fall unconscious. Ow.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here," Shadow murmurs, pacing around your unconscious form. She snorts. "I think I'll just wait for you to wake up, name."

* * *

When you did come to, the first thing you registered was pain. Then footsteps. But mostly pain. Slowly cracking open and eye, you observe the ceiling thousands of feet above you.

"I see you're awake," Shadow purrs, coming to a stop next to your head.

"Oh, no." It's Shadow!

"What, not happy to see me?" She asks.

"Elated," you mumble. Her brow crinkles as she frowns.

"What?" She demands.

You lean on your elbows. "I said, elated."

"Hm."

"So…what do you want?" You ask.

"I think I should be asking you that, name," Shadow says, her voice cool and smooth.

"I just wanted to see you." You lie back down. Forget this noise.

"Oh?"

"Yep."

There was silence for a while. Eventually, Shadow sat down next to you. A moment later, she sighs.

"Did you really come here just to see me?" She asks.

"I don't know why else I would be here." You reply numbly. Pain really hurts.

"So did you just climb up the mountain and throw yourself in, hoping not to die?" Shadow asks before chucking.

"No. I snuck in like a respectable human being," You snark. This sends her into a fit of giggles.

"Well, how far did you fall?" She asks, recovered.

"Oh, y'know. Just from up there." You gesture in the general direction that you fell from.

You hear her murmur sympathy, before you feel a pair of gentle, deadly hands lift your pounding skull and then depositing it in her lap. You grimace in pain before quirking a brow.

"It must have hurt," Shadow whispers, smoothing your (h/l) (h/c) hair. Your eyes water at the gesture **(I'm sorry your such a weirdo in this)**.

"Thanks."

By the time you had left, Chase had kicked Jack out. The only reason you left when you did was so Shadow could erase your scent before meeting up with her father. Even if you sustained a concussion and many dark bruises, you left knowing a small victory. It was worth it.

**There's a 50% chance I'll add onto this and make it a who huge thing. I like my reader inserts to have a bit of story to them. But I'm really inconsistent with updates. **


	2. Everytime We Touch

**Yo. I'm back. It occurs to me that reader COULD be perceived as male. I just realized that. But, then again, if I had a masculine mindset, then things would have gone differently. So, yeah. Rant's out of the way, you know the warnings (give-or-take), yadda yadda yadda. **

So, apparently, there was a back entrance. This is good to know, you suppose. Any entrance is good to know about when sneaking in to see your crush was concerned. Yes, you were at it AGAIN. For the fifth time this week. So far, you'd only been successful once (your brain still hurt from the fall), but you hadn't been caught, per say. Shadow was just out, or busy, when you came by and you didn't want to risk it. Some Heylin, eh? **(I figured the 'friendship' with Jack implied Heylin. Now it's explicit)**

Still, you stubbornly kept trying. By this point, you were getting a little desperate, but you couldn't just leave well enough alone. She is your castle; her heart, your sky. It was getting a little excessive, this tiny crush was. But you didn't mind if it consumed you. Love is something you believed soundly in.

Absentmindedly humming the Ballad of Fiedler and Mundt, you begin to slip about. While you are successfully avoiding the jungle cats, your humming hasn't gone unnoticed. It's actually quite resonant in these polished, hollow halls **(I'm sorry, Disparition always gets me into a Night Vale-y sort of mood)**. Unfortunately, you're not noted for any super-human senses and you fail to notice your prey has become the predator.

You turn a corner, only to come face-to-face with Shadow.

"Looking for something, name?" She asks. You mush your lips together in fear.

"Yes," you say quietly.

"And what would that be?"

You sigh, "You."

Shadow snorts. 'Ouch,' You think.

"Why's that?" She asks, stalking closer to you. You begin to back away.

"I wanted to see you," You reply.

"Oh yeah? Is that so?" Her cool, taunting voice is like and icy stone to your heart.

"I have no reason to lie to you," You quote Pardonne from Karakuridouji Ultimo. It _was_ the truth.

"You lie!" Shadow accuses.

You stop, backed up against a wall. Realizing that if you didn't prove yourself, and even if you did, you'd probably get a beating, you slide down the wall.

"I'm not," You lamely protest. Shadow crouches down to your level.

"Prove it."

As much as you'd love to do something dramatic like hug her or kiss her, even in your concussed state of mind you knew that was a bad idea. Instead, a better one came to mind.

"This will sound odd, but do you have any allergies?"

* * *

You came back a few hours later, a Tupperware container in your hands. Approaching the back, you saw Shadow waiting for you. Chase wasn't around. You hadn't realized that you were afraid he'd be there until he wasn't.

"What is that, name?" Shadow asked, eyeing the container suspiciously.

"Proof," You say, handing it to her. Inside were your famous chocolate chip cookies, which you had attempted to make into the shape of hearts. Some actually turned out pretty well.

You could tell Shadow had yet to hear of your cookie making skill when she opened the Tupperware and began to warily eye the cookies.

"They're…for me?" She asked, disbelieving. You nod in the affirmative, then clutch your temples at the headache that causes.

"What's wrong?" Shadow asks.

"Headache." You reply, "I got a concussion earlier this week after I fell."

"Oh." She seemed to be at a loss for words. You begin to turn away, I mean, mission accomplished after all.

"Wait, name." Shadow is putting her hand on your shoulder and pulling you towards the door. You feel yourself get pulled into her chest, and embrace of sorts.

"We have medicine inside that could help," She offers.

"Okay," You reply dumbly.

Shadow leads you some form of medical hall, but it's really more of a room with a few couches and an area for the storing and making of medicine. The cabinets are a mellow mahogany, the desk a pale stone, and the walls a beautiful baby blue. Shadow has you lay down on a comfy couch as she rummages about for something to help. Eventually finding what she needs, she comes over, uncapping the vial and dotting some paste on your forehead and temples.

"There, all done," She says. Geeze the accent is to die for…

"Thank you," You say sincerely.

"Of course, now just get some sleep. I'll come back to wake you up when you need to go," Shadow says, beginning to exit while trying a cookie. "These are good."

"I'm glad you like them." Elated, actually.

"Go to sleep, name." The lights go out, and you're surrounded by darkness. And the lone feeling of happiness that she liked your proof. She _likes_ it!

**This is kinda a thing now. Great. I'm sorry.**


	3. You Can Breath

"GONG YI TEMPAI!"

'Run, run, run!' You think, racing against Kimiko in a mad dash marathon to win the Shen Gong Wu. You didn't really know what it's called, or what it does. You really don't care. But you do know that you suck balls at running, and have lost the Showdown before it even really began.

"Yes!" Kimiko cheers, having just won.

"How's it feel to loose, Electra!" **(Electra Heart is my OC Heylin based off of a few Marina and the Diamonds songs, you're going to assume her for the sake of the story)**

"Now doan't that feel gud!"

"You are as slow as the electricity in your light-rod!"

"Uh, Omi-"

"Tu es bête comme tes pieds!"

'Curses, foiled again,' you think bitterly. Not like you lose a lot. You just hate losing like this. 'Whatever, they won, I'll just go.'

You begin to slink away, but you don't get too far before you're face to face with the Prince of Darkness. Following him are Shadow and Jack, with Wuya floating behind him.

"Now what was that about 'popping their bubblegum hearts'?" Chase monotones, anger seeping into his eyes. Yep, you're regretting dressing up as 'Bubblegum Bitch' now.

"Running a marathon wasn't in the plans…" Suddenly, you're midair.

"I don't care what was in your 'plans'! That was a very important Shen Gong Wu, and you choose this Showdown to lose!" He snaps at you.

'I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!' You think.

"At least she faced the monks!" Shadow scoffs at Chase, walking over to him.

'Did she just…stand up for me?' You wonder, dumbstruck. The two have a small stand-off, Jack quivering on the sidelines, Wuya calling him a sissy. It finishes quickly enough, and Chase is dismissing you.

"Don't screw up next time," He warns.

"I won't."

* * *

Dinner. That's what you want, and is what you're currently waiting for. It wasn't like you were treating yourself for a job poorly done, but you don't have an F-bot to make you gourmet food, and you don't really want to make dinner tonight. NoodleCat it is.

"So watcha havin'?"

You jerk your head up, startled. You see Shadow there, sitting across the table from you.

"Tonkotsu Ramen," You say.

"Mmm, sounds good. Any recommendations?" She asks you, brushing your hand as she reaches for your menu.

"I think you'd like the Spicy Octopus Udon Stir Fry," You reply with a small smile.

"Have you had it before?"

"Yeah. It's spicy, but good. And you'll want to order the half-portion, the full ones are gigantic."

The two of you begin to talk. It was nice, really. Shadow stays with you and all though out the meal, you're laughing. You want to thank her for standing up for you, you really do, but it never happens.

"Hey, name," Shadow says.

"Hm?"

"This was really fun. I'd like to do this again," She says, getting up from her seat.

"I'd love to," You reply. 'I'd be elated, really.'

"I'll see you later." And with that, she's gone.

You didn't notice the rain for the first few minutes. You had paid for the meals, began to walk down the street. It wasn't until you were waiting at an uncovered bus stop that you noticed the pouring rain. It didn't matter to you. In your opinion, the air'd be good for you.

The bus was late and by the time you got on, you were sopping wet. It was a mess out there. Looking at your blue lips in the reflection the window gave off, you supposed you could have called someone for a ride. But to you, that didn't matter. She wanted to see you again. Maybe you had a chance at convincing her that you two were made for each other.

**Quick note. Yes NoodleCat is a real place and I've had both the Tonkotsu ramen and the Spicy Octopus Udon stir fry before. And a for a translation 'tu es b****ê****te comme tes pieds' is French meaning 'you are as beastly as your feet' or 'you are stupid'. **


End file.
